


Can't take my eyes off you

by eaintdarkside



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gags, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: 대령 월급 얼마인지 몰라요.... 몰라서 대충 쓴... (흐느적)





	Can't take my eyes off you

한겨울의 샌프란시스코는 겨울치고는 심심한 날씨다. 아무리 추워져도 영상 10도에서 조금 아래를 맴돌뿐이다. 눈을 보기 쉽지도 않고 비도 자주 오지 않는다. 하지만 연말이 되면, 한 해의 마지막 날이 되면 상황은 조금 달라진다. 공기중을 채우는 흥분과 설레임들. 사실 이건 지구던, 다른 행성이던, 우주 한가운데건 다를 것 없는 이야기이긴하다. 한 해의 끝을 알리는 시간은 모두에게 특별한 의미를 가지기 때문이다.  
  
귀환이 가능한 스타플릿 멤버들은 샌프란시스코의 스타플릿 대강당에 모여있었다. 초대받은 사람들은 이곳저곳을 다니며 인사하고 웃음을 터트리고 서로를 끌어안아 포옹했다. 이미 한 차례 멋진 연주를 감상하고 댄스 타임까지 즐긴 참석자들은 즐거움을 감추지 못한 채 서로에게 열중했다. 파티는 이제 막 정점을 향해 가고 있었다.  
  
"신사 숙녀 여러분, 잠시 실례합니다."  
  
대화를 나누던 작은 동심원들이 흐트러져 전면을 향한다. 단상위에는 머리가 희끗희끗한 중장이 중앙에 서 있었다. 사람들의 호기심 어린 시선들이 단상위로 옮겨진다.  
  
"파티는 즐거우신가요."  
  
뻣뻣해진 후배들을 의식해서인지 중장은 부드러운 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"잠깐 여러분의 시간을 할애 받고자 합니다. 물론 많이 빼앗지는 않을 겁니다."  
  
남자는 차분히 말을 이었다.  
  
"먼저, 이 자리에 함께 해 준 우리 스타플릿 멤버 전원에게 최고사령부를 대신해 감사 인사를 전합니다. 아카데미의 여러분과 기술부, 조선운영부, 정보부, 법학부, 의학부, 보안부 및 전술사령부 등에서 여러분은 지구는 물론 이 은하의 다른 사람들을 위해 훌륭한 일을 해 주었습니다. 긴 시간동안 잘 해 오셨고, 앞으로도 잘 해주리라 생각합니다."  
  
정복을 입은 멤버들이 입가에 미소를 띄운다. 중장은 몇몇 사람들을 둘러보며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"그리고 이 곳에 참석해주신 저희 크루들의 가족 여러분들께도 감사 인사 드립니다. 여러분의 전폭적인 지지와 후원이 없었다면 지금의 스타플릿은 존재하기 어려웠을겁니다."  
  
멋진 수트와 드레스를 입고 온 사람들이 박수쳤다. 그 와중 몇몇은 정복을 입은 가족의 손을 꽉 붙잡거나 허리에 팔을 둘렀다. 손 끝엔 애정이 가득했다.  
  
중장의 뒤편에 스크린이 들어왔다. 점점 확장되고 있는 연방지도였다. 푸른 색으로 알파분면을 채우고 있던 빛이 점점 자리를 넓혀간다.  
  
"저희는 두려움없이 은하 탐사를 이어가고 있으며, 수많은 문명들과 조우했습니다. 기쁘게도 연방에 가입하여 저희와 함께 하기로 뜻을 모은 행성들도 있습니다. 하지만 그 중에는 지구와는 전혀 다른 환경을 지닌 곳도 존재합니다."  
  
스크린은 이내 댐을 건설하거나 우주 정거장을 만드는 모습, 낙후행성에 스타플릿 의학부가 파견된 모습 등을 비췄다.  
  
"어떤 곳은 기상 제어 장치가 없어 홍수와 가뭄에 시달립니다. 어떤 곳은 의료시설의 부족으로 살릴 수 있는 생명이 희생되기도 하고, 어떤 곳은 테러와 폭력으로 죄 없는 사람들이 죽거나 다칩니다. 그들에겐 이 특별한 날조차 살아남아야 하는 하루가 됩니다. 연방의 도움이 절실한 상황입니다."  
  
중장은 잠시 말을 멈추고 사람들을 둘러보며 미소했다.  
  
"그래서 스타플릿 최고사령부 제독들은 사진에 나온 행성들에 저희의 따뜻한 마음을 전하기로 결의했습니다. 상당액의 기부금이 모였고, 빠른 시일내에 전달할 예정이라는 소식을 알리게 되어 기쁘게 생각합니다."  
  
홀에 모여있던 사람들이 일제히 박수했다. 참석자들의 눈엔 희미한 흥분과 열의가 담겨 있었다.  
  
"저희는 여러분이 다정하고, 이웃을 돌보는 분들임을 압니다. 그러니 원하신다면, -중장은 정중히 고개를 숙였다- 근처의 단말기를 이용해 크레딧을 기부하실 수 있습니다. 하지만 정말 드리고 싶었던 이야기는 따로 있습니다."  
  
각자 크레딧 바를 꺼내려는데 남자가 말을 이었다.  
  
"바람과 함께 사라지다라는 소설을 아시는 분이 계실까 모르겠습니다. 거의 330년 전의 작품이죠. 거기선 미국의 남북전쟁을 다루는데 -오, 정말 옛날 이야기군요- 나중에 물자가 부족해지자, 바자회에서 한 유지가 독특한 제안을 하나 합니다. 댄스파티를 열었는데요,"  
  
눈치챈 몇몇 사람들의 입가가 웃음을 머금기 시작했다. 중장은 그들과 시선을 맞추며 개구지게 윙크했다.  
  
"네, 솔직히 말씀드리면 상당수의 제독들이 이 아이디어에 난색을 표했습니다. 저흰 머리가 굳은 사람들이니까요. 하지만 사령부 젊은 친구들의 이야기를 일단 듣기로 했습니다. 어차피 좋은 일에 쓰이는 거잖습니까. 그리고 여러분이 즐겁다면 더할나위 없고요."  
  
좌중이 웅성대기 시작했다. 공기중에 설렘과 흥분과 기대감이 고조된다.  
  
"오늘을 위해 지구에 귀환한 함선이 여럿 있습니다. 그 중 3개의 함선을 제비 뽑았습니다."  
  
중장이 정면을 보며 호명했다.  
  
"USS 베이커, USS 컬럼비아, USS 엔터프라이즈."  
  
아직 이게 무슨 상황인지 이해하지 못한 사람들은 어리둥절한 얼굴로 서로를 바라보고 있었다.  
  
"한 함선당 한 분이 자원해 주십시오. 그리고-" 중장은 잠깐 눈썹 끝을 떨구었다. 부디 제 이야기가 무례하게 들리지 않기를 바랍니다. "여기 모인 분들은 그 자원자와의 키스를 구입할 수 있습니다. 이익금은 모두 어려움을 겪는 행성을 돕는 데 사용됩니다."  
  
오 세상에, 맙소사 하는 낮은 침음성과 흥분이 뒤섞인 말소리, 터져나온 웃음소리로 홀이 시끄러워졌다. 중장은 아랑곳하지 않고 말을 이었다.  
  
"30분 드리겠습니다. 호명된 함선에서 1분의 자원자를 단상 뒤로 보내주십시오. 만약 자원자가 없다면 다른 함선에 순서를 돌리겠습니다."  
  
분위기는 폭발적이었다. 지명되지 않은 함선측에서 실망스러워하는 목소리가 터져나왔다. 근처에 서 있던 엔터프라이즈의 선원들은 어안이 벙벙해진 얼굴로 서로를 바라봤다.  
  
  
  
  
"헤이, 지원자 없으면 빨리 기권해줄래? 우리 함선 불만이 상당해서 말이야."  
  
누가 본즈의 어깨를 툭 치며 지나갔다. 졸지에 파티장에서 엔터프라이즈 승선자 모임을 갖게 된 그는 고개를 절레절레 저으며 행사장 안 쪽으로 걸어간다. 구석엔 커크를 중심으로 선원들이 모여있었다. 벌써 대화중이었는지 술루가 고개를 젓고 있었다.  
  
"전 벤이 있어서 빠질게요."  
"그래, 배우자가 있는 크루는 일단 빠지는 게 좋겠지? 어차피 여기 같이 왔을테니까."  
  
커크가 턱을 부빈다.  
  
"지원자 있어?"  
  
멤버들이 서로를 바라본다.  
  
"그럼 빠지고 싶은 사람은?"  
  
체콥이 조심스레 손을 들었다.  
  
"쩌는... 좀 곤란해서..."  
"오케이, 괜찮아. 빠지고 싶은 사람은 편하게 이야기 해. 여차하면 다른 함선에 넘겨도 되니까."  
  
까지 말해놓고 함장이 눈을 가늘게 떴다.  
  
"...근데 좀 억울하네. 이왕 지명 된 거 강수를 놓고 싶단 말이지."  
"그게 무슨 소리야?"  
  
짜증섞인 본즈의 질문에 제임스가 눈썹을 으쓱였다.  
  
"이렇게 된 김에 열심히 해보고 싶다 그거지. 엔터프라이즈에서 최고가 낙찰이 되면 재밌을거 아냐?"  
"그럼 잘 팔릴 것 같은 크루를 찾아야겠군요."  
  
술루가 팔짱꼈다. 서로의 시선이 아까와는 다른 느낌으로 주변을 훑는다. 본즈는 몇몇 눈동자가 자신을 향하자 질색하며 소리쳤다.  
  
"댐잇, 꿈도 꾸지마!"  
  
스캇은 크루들의 시선이 느껴지자 어색하게 웃더니 천천히 뒷걸음질쳤다.  
  
"엄... 그게... 나는 엔티랑 결혼한 몸이라서 말이죠."  
  
자연스레 곁에 있던 킨저에게 눈동자가 모였지만 그건 물 흐르듯 다음사람에게 넘어갔다. 킨저의 삐진 얼굴은 아무도 보지 못했다. 캐롤이 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
  
"전 솔직히 상관 없는데요, 이왕 최고가 낙찰을 원한다면 좀 임팩트 있는 선원이 좋겠어요."  
"임팩트라..."  
  
체콥이 중얼거렸다.  
  
"이런 행사에 안 나올 것 같은 선원이나...?"  
  
우후라가 끼어든다.  
  
"아니면 이럴때 아님 기회가 없는 상대라거나."  
  
선원들의 시선이 함장에게 머물렀다. 제임스는 생각에 잠겼다가 이내 그것을 깨닫고 눈을 반짝였다.  
  
"나? 난 좋은데?"  
  
스캇이 고개를 끄덕인다.  
  
"그거 괜찮은 생각인데요. 함장님이라면 잘 팔릴것 같고."  
  
하지만 반대 의견이 엉뚱한데서 튀어나왔다.  
  
"함장님을 그런 행사에 참여하시도록 할 수는 없습니다."  
  
제임스가 입술 끝을 말아 올리며 미소지었다.  
  
"왜? 원주민들한테 잡히는 것도 아니고, 괴물한테 쫒기는 것도 아닌데."  
"생각해보니 함장님 정말 잘 팔릴 것 같은데요? 전 찬성이요."  
  
채플이 이야기했다. 술루도 고개를 끄덕인다.  
  
"저도요. 함장님이라면 최고가 갱신도 가능할 것 같습니다."  
"확실히 흔한 기회도 아니고."  
  
우후라가 말을 붙인다.  
  
"정말 그렇네요. 근데 함장님이라면 원한을 가지고 베팅하는 사람도 있을 것 같은데요?"  
  
제임스의 생도시절을 알고 있는 크루들이 웃는다.  
  
"뭐, 다들 찬성하는 분위긴데? 그럼 내가 나갈게. 잘 팔려서 올테니까 기대하라고."  
  
커크의 곁에 선 부함장이 눈가를 좁힌 채 반대 의견을 냈다.  
  
"이번 상륙휴가는 사령부의 호출로 임시 조정된 일정입니다. 저희는 3일 후 다시 우주로 나가야 합니다. 출발 전에 함장님께서 참석하셔야 하는 회의는 총 17건이고 3일간 결재하셔야 하는 문서의 갯수는 412건입니다. 그 중 121건은 제 승인이 나지 않았기 때문에 시일이 더 소요될 가능성이 46.98%로..."  
"이봐, 스팍. 어차피 잠깐 있는 이벤트잖아. 내일 일정이랑 이게 무슨 상관,"  
  
제임스가 불만섞인 목소리를 높이는데 스팍이 말을 잘랐다. 부함장의 음성은 딱딱하다 못해 냉랭했다.  
  
"그럼 제가 대신해서 나가겠습니다."  
  
갑자기 좌중이 고요해졌다.  
  
"...무, 뭐?!"  
"함장님의 청각 기능에는 아무런 문제가 없으니, 제 이야기를 명확히 인지하셨으리라 짐작합니다."  
  
커크의 표정은 꽤 묘했는데 그의 새파란 동공은 자신의 부함장을 한참 들여다보다가 눈을 질끈감고 콧대를 누르기 시작했다.  
  
"안 돼."  
"납득할 수 없습니다. 함장님은 되고 제가 안 되는 이유는 뭡니까?"  
"너 안 팔려. 안 돼."  
"어... 그건 아닐걸요?"  
  
단호한 거절 뒤에 우후라가 조심스레 끼어들었다. 사람들의 시선이 우후라에게 꽂혔다.  
  
"그러니까... 다들 알잖아요? 스팍이 참가할거라고는 생각 못해서 엔트리에 올리지 않았을 뿐이지."  
  
크루들이 동의하는 시선을 서로 던졌다.  
  
"미스터 스팍은 팔릴거야. 절대로 잘 팔려요."  
  
우후라의 단언에 곁에 선 채플이 고개를 끄덕였다. 커크가 황당하다는 얼굴로 미간을 일그러트렸다.  
  
"무슨 소리야, 그게? 누가 저 로지컬 벌칸을 산다는거야?"  
"함장님이 몰라서 그래요. 스팍은 교관 시절 인기가 대단했다고요."  
  
믿을 수 없다는 듯 제임스가 눈썹을 구겼다.  
  
"그 땐 내가 더 잘 나갔겠지."  
  
우후라가 한심하다는 얼굴로 그를 바라봤다.  
  
"아무나하고 즐기던 그 시절이요?"  
"그래! 그건 어쨌든... 스팍은 철벽치기 바빴다고."  
"그런 사람이 더 시선을 끌기도 하죠."  
  
술루가 이야기한다.  
  
"확실히 부함장님은 범접할 수 없는 벽 같은 느낌이라..."  
"이걸 기회로 한 달 월급 전체를 걸려는 바보가 나올지도 몰라요?"  
"그런 바보가 어디 있어?"  
  
커크가 반박했다. 하지만 그럼에도 의견 상당수가 스팍에게 기울고 있었다. 제임스가 단단한 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"안 돼, 내 크루를 저런 위험한 곳에 내보낼 수는 없다고."  
"방금 저 자리가 위험하다고 말씀하신 겁니까?"  
  
스팍의 오른편 눈썹이 비죽 올라갔다. 짐이 입을 꾹 다문다.  
  
"그럼 더더욱 제가 대신 가야겠군요. 위험한 곳에 함장님을 보낼수는 없으니 말입니다."

  
커크는 어딘지 불편해 보였다. USS 베이커에서 나온 조안 소령이 15,000크레딧에 팔렸(?)을때, 심지어 그녀에게 최고가를 붙인 점잖은 대령이 그녀의 앞에 한쪽 무릎을 굽히고 앉아 손등에 입맞췄을 때 관객들의 환호 같은건 눈에 들어오지도 않았다. 함장의 시선은 단상 뒤에 서서 다른 직원과 대화중인 스팍에게 박혀 있었다.  
  
"그럼 마지막 분 모십니다. USS 엔터프라이즈의 부함장 스팍 중령입니다."  
  
사람들의 박수소리 뒤엔 저 벌칸 장교가? 믿을 수 없어. 같은 반응들이 섞인다. 커크는 어딘지 찝찝한 기분으로 단상 위를 응시한다. 부함장은 양 손을 뒤로 모으고 중앙에 서 있었다.  
  
"한 말씀 해 주시겠습니까?"  
  
마이크가 디밀어지자 스팍은 무표정한 얼굴로 대답했다.  
  
"이미 제 소개가 되었으니 따로 부가 할 말은 없습니다."  
  
역시 무미건조한 대꾸에 좌중은 그럼 그렇지 하는 표정이 된다. 스팍. 그럼 안 팔린다고... 하고 중얼대자 곁에 서 있던 술루가 커크의 어깨를 가볍게 두드렸다.  
  
"자, 그럼 최소 금액인 1,000크레딧부터 가겠습니다."  
"1,200 크레딧!"  
  
뒤편에서 여성의 목소리가 들렸다. 스팍의 시선이 가늘어지며 그 쪽을 향한다. 아무리 좋게봐도 고맙다는 얼굴은 아니었다. 짐이 고개를 저으며 손으로 눈을 가린다.  
  
"저... 1,300 크레딧이요."  
"네! 감사합니다. 1,300 크레딧 나왔습니다. 다른 분 계십니까?"  
  
스팍은 여전히 무표정으로 사람들을 응시했다. 누가 벌칸 아니랄까봐 곧게 서서 홀을 침착하게 바라볼 뿐이었는데 그건 묘하게 고압적이라 한 사람이 좌중을 압도하는 것이 이런 식으로도 가능하겠구나를 생각나게 했다. 순간 낮은, 남자의 목소리가 튀어나왔다.  
  
"실례합니다. 혹시 남성이 베팅하는 것도 괜찮으신가요?"  
  
사회자가 스팍에게 마이크를 대주자 그가 고저없는 음성으로 대꾸했다.  
  
"성별이나 종족의 다름은 관계 없습니다."  
"그럼 2,500 크레딧 부릅니다."  
  
커크가 짜증난 얼굴로 뒤를 돌아다 보았다. 저 편에 어디선가 본 적이 있는 브루넷의 남자가 눈을 반짝이며 자신의 부함장을 올려다보고 있었다. 누구야? 술루가 뒤돌아 본다. 어... 기억이 날듯말듯한데... 아! USS 위스콘신의 장교예요.  
  
"잘 알지도 못할텐데 왜 베팅하는거지?"  
"크루들이 말했잖습니까. 부함장님 인기 좋다고요."  
  
그 사이 금액은 8,000크레딧까지 올라가고 있었다. 스팍은 여전히 침착한 얼굴로 서 있고, 커크는 위장이 꼬이는 기분에 먹었던 사과가 얹히는 기분이었다.  
  
"10,000 크레딧!"  
"오, 10,000 크레딧 나왔습니다. 점점 치열해지는데요? 한 말씀 해주시죠?"  
  
스팍이 눈썹을 좁혔다. 무슨 말을 해야하냐는 얼굴이다. 그때 좌중에서 누군가가 손을 들고 질문했다.  
  
"중령님, 딥키스도 가능합니까?"  
  
순식간에 사람들이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 환호하기 시작했다. 모두의 시선이 스팍에게 향한다.  
  
"문제되지 않습니다."  
  
커크는 순간 사람들의 눈에 무언가가 번득이는 걸 보았다고 느꼈다.  
  
"13,000 크레딧!"  
"15,000이요!"  
"16,000 크레딧 부릅니다!"  
"여기 18,000이요!"  
  
오, 이건 안 돼. 안 돼. 안 돼.  
  
"대단합니다. 순식간에 최고가를 경신합니다!"  
"20,000 크레딧."  
  
제임스는 입술을 꾹 물고 목소리가 나온 곳을 노려본다. 언젠가 장교 회의 때 봤던 얼굴이었다. 그래 그랬단 말이지? 다들 내 부함장을 어떻게 못해서 안달복달하고 있었군 그래.  
  
"더 없습니까?"  
  
"25,000 크레딧이요!"  
  
USS 위스콘신. 술루가 옆에서 웃는다. 커크가 어금니를 물었다. 술루, 저 친구 원래 스팍한테 관심 있었어? 어느새 다가온 우후라가 쿡쿡거렸다.  
  
"이야기했잖아요. 스팍이라면 절대로 팔린다고."  
"자넨 지원 안해?"  
"오, 저는 사양이예요. 저흰 이제 좋은 친구라고요. 그리고 이미 충분히 높은 값이 매겨진 것 같은데요."  
  
옆에 따라온 캐롤이 덧붙였다.  
  
"25,000이야. 대단해."  
"설마 더 부르겠어?"  
  
커크가 신경질적으로 이야기했다.  
  
"27,000 크레딧!"  
  
왼편에서 어떤 여성의 목소리가 튀어나왔다. 함장이 눈을 꾹 감는다.  
  
"30,000 크레딧."  
  
홀을 둘러보던 사회자가 이야기했다.  
  
"더 없습니까? 이대로 마감할까요?"  
  
사람들이 서로를 바라본다.  
  
"30,000크레딧을 부르신 신사분보다 더 높은 가격을 부르실 분 안 계십니까?"  
  
사회자가 청중들을 보더니 말을 이었다.  
  
"그럼 셋을 셀 때 까지 없으면..."  
"40,000."  
  
뭐? 하는 목소리와 함께 좌중이 웅성대기 시작했다. 정작 당사자는 덤덤했고 도리어 곁에 선 크루들이 당황했다.  
  
"함장님?"  
"시끄러워 미스터 술루. 대답 안 할거야."  
"아무 질문도 안 드렸는데요..."  
  
단상 위에서 스팍이 제임스를 똑바로 바라봤다. 짐이 낮게 웅얼댄다.  
  
"젠장, 내 크루를 이렇게 뺏길 순 없잖아."  
  
어련하시겠습니까. 하는 얼굴이 된 우후라가 술루를 보고 고개를 젓는다.  
  
"오, 40,000 나왔습니다. 다른 분 계십니까?"  
"45,000 크레딧."  
"뒤편의 여성분 감사합니다."  
"50,000 크레딧."  
  
제임스가 아랫입술을 물었다. 도대체 어디까지 해야 성이 차는거야?  
  
"더 부르시겠습니까?"  
"65,000."  
  
제임스의 대답에 사람들이 웅성대기 시작했다. 우후라가 손을 들어 눈을 가렸다.  
  
"함장님."  
"나 아무 대답도 안 할거라고."  
  
이제 남은 사람은 3명이었다. 제임스는 저 두 사람이 오래 버티지 못할거라 생각했다. 왜냐하면 함장인 자신의 월 급여가 77,000 크레딧이었으니까. 이건 오버해도 한참 오버한 금액이었다.  
  
"예상한 것보다 훨씬 높은 금액인데요, 남은 두 분 혹시 더 베팅할 생각이 있으신가요?" 사회자가 두 사람을 보며 고개를 끄덕인다. "좋습니다. 한 분은 포기하셨고요. 바로 3초를 세겠습니다."  
"68,000 크레딧."  
  
제임스가 눈을 꾹 감았다가 열었다. 스팍과 시선이 맞닿는다. 평소와 같은 감정을 알 수 없는 까만색. 그나마 가까이 있을 땐 희미하게 표정을 알아챌 수 있었지만 지금은 거리가 멀어 그도 어려웠다. 제임스는 자신이 무슨 짓을 하고 있는지 제대로 인식하지 못한 채 손을 들고 이야기했다.  
  
"77,000 크레딧."  
"포기하겠습니다."  
  
뒤편의 남성이 포기를 선언하자 곁에 서 있던 우후라가 기가막힌다는 듯 제임스를 바라봤다.  
  
  
  
  
단상위에 섰을 때 제임스는 자신들의 위로 내리쬐는 스팟라이트와 수천개의 눈동자 앞에서 적잖이 긴장하고 말았다. 사실 그의 눈에는 가만히 자리에 서서 그를 응시하는 부함장밖에 보이지 않았지만 말이다. 그래서 짐은 단언할 수 없었다. 이 초조함이 사람들의 시선 때문인지, 자신의 부함장 때문인지, 이 터무니 없는 이벤트에 목 맨 스스로의 바보 같음 때문인지 말이다.  
  
"구입에 감사드립니다."  
  
낮은 목소리 너머 희미한 즐거움을 감지한다. 그게 정말인지 알 수 없지만 그렇다고 느꼈다. 제임스는 입안이 바싹 마르는 기분에 목울대를 울렸다.  
  
뭐라 대꾸하기도 전에 스팍이 긴 다리로 성큼성큼 다가왔다. 무슨 일이 벌어질지 뻔히 알고 있었기 때문에 짐은 손바닥에 배이는 땀을 어쩌지 못했다. 적어도 바보 같은 꼴로 키스하고 싶진 않은데. 아니 그보다 아까 첫번째 타자처럼 손등에 키스하고 넘어갈 순 없나? 생각들이 뱅글뱅글 머릿속을 맴돌고, 스팍은 제임스의 가까이에 섰다.  
  
"실례하겠습니다."  
"어, 저기, 스팍? 우리 좀 간단히 해도 ㄷ..."  
  
허리를 붙들리고, 순간 좌중이 숨을 집어삼키는 소리가 선명히 들렸다. 제임스는 중심을 잡지 못해 얼결에 부함장의 어깨를 붙들었다. 큰 손이 뒷덜미를 감싼다.  
  
오, 젠장...  
  
커다랗게 뜬 눈 너머 깊이 감긴 속눈썹이 보였다. 창백한 피부와 맞닿은 코 끝. 스팍이 곁에 다가올 때마다 느껴졌던 사막의 마른 향기. 그리고 겹쳐진 입술을 가르고 더운 살덩어리가 파고 들었을 때 함장의 손 끝에 힘이 가득 들어갔다. 필사적으로 침음성을 삼킨다. 스팍이 몸을 틀어 제임스의 등허리를 단단히 끌어안았다. 이제 청중의 눈 앞에 보이는 건 함장의 넓은 등과 금빛 뒷통수를 쥔 큰 손 뿐이었다.  
  
  
  
낮은 탄성을 내뱉는 관중 가운데 서서 캐롤이 눈썹을 으쓱했다.  
  
"근데 함장님이 아까 그러지 않았어? 한 달 월급 전체를 거는 바보가 어딨느냐고."

**Author's Note:**

> 대령 월급 얼마인지 몰라요.... 몰라서 대충 쓴... (흐느적)


End file.
